Hold Me Tight Or Don't
by Alpha - Zafiro Rose
Summary: Jack Overland Frost jamás había sentido el amor. Claro, tenía a su familia y amigos que lo amaban, pero le faltaba algo... alguien. E. Aster Bunnymund había intentando aferrarse al amor tantas veces que ya se le hizo asquerosa la mera idea de amar y tener que suplicar el amor de alguien.


— ¡Jack, Jack! —

Los golpes en su puerta le hacían doler la cabeza, sin contar que la chillona voz de Tooth aumentaba sus decibeles cada vez más, angustiada.

Escuchó los pasos de North, eran demasiado pesados como para no ser escuchados, por lo que con un suspiro de frustración, se levantó de la cama, limpió el rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos y abrió la puerta, intentando no volver a romper en llanto frente a sus amigos.

Toothiana lo abrazó fuertemente, sollozando y dándole palabras de consuelo que tantas veces había repetido ya.

North los miraba de cerca, con aquella mirada que Jack odiaba; llena de lástima.

Pero, ¡debían estar acostumbrados!

No era la primera vez que Jack volvía a casa hecho un torbellino de llantos y maldiciones. Su corazón había vuelto a ser roto, corrompido.

Su pareja (bueno, ex) había terminado con él luego de medio año de relación, la misma maldita frase de siempre: "eres muy intenso, Jack".

¿¡Qué maldita culpa tenía él de ser así!? No veía nada mal consigo mismo, ¡solo quería recibir el mismo amor que él daba!

Maldición, quizás sí se pasó de empalagoso esta vez...

Pero no podía evitarlo, él solía reprimir sus sentimientos tanto que cuando llegaba alguien a su corazón, no podía evitar derramar todo ese cariño acumulado.

Pero a nadie parecía gustarle, ese exceso de amor.

— Ya, ya, Tooth, estoy bien, ¡cálmate! — Jack intentó sonreír, y funcionó. Se volvió un buen actor.

Toothiana se alejó un poco de él, sollozando.

— Jack, abajo hay chocolate caliente y unas galletas, ¿bajas a comer con nosotros? — preguntó North al ver que su pareja no iba a calmarse en al menos unos cuantos minutos.

— En un momento, debo… debo pasar un poco más de tiempo a solas. — Jack le sonrió, North le creyó.

— Bien, si no bajas en diez minutos traeré a Phill. —

El albino hizo una pequeña mueca al ser mencionado ese gran can peludo y gruñón. Por alguna razón el perro era muy bruto y salvaje con él, aunque sabía que era con cariño aunque gruñera cuando lo acariciaba.

Suspiro, y le sonrió nuevamente.

— No será necesario, en seguida bajo. —

Le dió un rápido abrazo a Tooth para que se calmara, y volvió a entrar a su habitación, sacando el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

— Claro... — murmuró — Como si pudiese ordenar algo en este momento. —

Refunfuñando, entró a su baño y se lavó el rostro, frotando con rudeza y enojo sus ojos, que estaban más rojos que antes por esa acción. Pero ya pasaría, en unos minutos estaría como si nada hubiese pasado.

No pudo evitar sollozar suavemente al recordar los acontecimientos de apenas unas horas atrás. Su pareja mirándolo con algo de asco, sin nada de tacto al decirle esa fatal (al menos para él) noticia, simplemente como si estarían hablando del clima, ¡maldición!

Tiró un poco de sus cabellos, exasperado.

¡Quería tener una relación duradera, por la luna!

Se sentía un desperdicio, una basura, ¿tan malo era estar con él? ¿de verdad era tan sofocante?

Jack, ¿no puedes hacer nada bien, no?

Se reprimía una y otra vez, mientras abría un frasco de pastillas e ingería una, en seco, haciéndole tener unas pequeñas arcadas.

En unas horas caería dormido y podría evitar las pesadillas que sabría que tendría.

Esas malditas pesadillas que lo atacaban todas las noches, y con cada decepción se volvían más hirientes, más certeras, más reales.

Con paso cansado se dirigió a la cocina, en el desayunador estaba la pareja dueña de la casa, hablando amenamente, y Jack agradecía que no se detuvieron al verlo entrar, sino que sonrieron.

Le gustaba eso de ellos, sabían cómo actuar con él. Sin preguntas, sin presiones: Jack les diría lo que a él le antojara decir en el momento que él quisiera.

Aunque aún podía sentir la mirada preocupada de Toothiana sobre él, pero nada podía decir de eso, la chica era así, era como su madre.

— Me alegra que hayas bajado, Jack, aunque Phill parecía querer jugar un poco, ¡oh, oh! — río escandalosamente el más grande de los tres, de esa forma tan particular que tenía.

Jack sonrió, una mezcla de diversión y tristeza.

— Tendrá que ser otro día, ese peludo me trata muy brusco. —

— ¡Es que eres muy pequeño, Jack! A veces no puedo creer que ya tengas 18 años. —

— El tiempo pasa volando, ¿no es así? — habló Tooth, mientras abrazaba a Jack cariñosamente.

El albino sonrió. Sí, ya pronto serían 5 años desde que comenzó a vivir con North y Toothiana.

Pasaron, quizás, una o dos horas hasta que Jack decidió irse a dormir. Aunque no podía decidir, la pastilla que tomó anteriormente ya estaba surtiendo efecto.

En cuanto se fue, los adultos se miraron y suspiraron.

— Ojalá pudiésemos hacer algo por él… —

— Cariño, solo podemos apoyarlo cuando lo necesite. —

— Sí, supongo que sí, pero aún así me siento mal, ¡Jack merece ser feliz! —

— Todos lo merecen, Tooth… Pero no hablemos de ello. —

North tenía razón, a Jack no le gustaba que se entrometieran en su vida privada, eso también incluía su trágica vida amorosa.

— Por cierto, ¿ya sabes quién pronto volverá? — le sonrió el mayor.

— ¡Sí! Ya cumplirán 6 años de que se fue otra vez a su país, ¿crees que siga igual de gruñón? —

— Querida, ¡ese conejo salvaje no cambiará! —

Ambos sonrieron, extrañaban a su mejor amigo como a nadie.

Por mientras, en otro lugar demasiado alejado de esa amena conversación…

— ¡A-Achú! — estornudó ruidosamente un chico de piel canela.

Escuchó un tintineo a su lado.

— No, no, estoy bien Sandy, quizás es el polvo de este lugar, ¡tch! deberían limpiarlo más. — dijo el chico con notable molestia, el hombrecillo a su lado sonrió.

Pronto volverían a Rusia, aquél lugar en el que conocieron a sus mejores amigos.

— ¿Ah? No, no creas que estoy demasiado feliz con ésto, ¡odio el frío! y maldición, ¿por qué North debía vivir en el país más frío del mundo? — volvió a gruñir.

Se cruzó de brazos, tensando sus músculos, mientras dirigía una de sus manos a su cabello grisáceo, largo hasta la nuca y con mechones un poco más largos que caían hasta casi llegar a media espalda.

— Necesitaré un maldito corte, tch… —

Mientras el más alto gruñía y se quejaba, el pequeño hombre rubio y pálido reía en silencio.

Ambos estaban ansioso, luego de tantos años volverían a casa.

Solo esperaban que nada hubiese cambiado.


End file.
